Chiyo-chan & Wufei's Name Calling Contest
by Chiyo-chan
Summary: PG-13 for swearing some words scencored. Wufei gets tickked and Chiyo has some fun


Chiyo-chan & Wufei's Name Calling Contest  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Ok, before you read this I'd like to warn you of some MAJOR swearing. I don't uaually cuss this much but I was sick when I wrote this and was in one of those moods. So all of you who have virgin ears better leave now.   
Disclamer: I don't own Gundam wing (blast). I own Chiyo (I own myself). And the song is Lucky. I don't own that.  
  
  
And now on with the F***ING FIC!!!!!!!!! *starts laughing*  
  
  
  
  
"Isn't is she lovely, this Hollywood girl. And they say, 'She's so lucky. She's a star. But she cry, cry, crys, in the lonely night think'n...........'"  
  
Chiyo was dancing along with her singing, poping the chocolate truffles that Duo gave her into her mouth. Her blond hair flying in front of her face as she bounced, papers following in suit. She was going to have a bad sugar rush really soon; she could feel it. THANK YOU DUO.  
Wufei just looked at the young woman across the office he shared with her. Working at the plans Lady Une gave them was getting a little hard with that song being played constantly. It had been going on for 20 min stright. He was going to kill the man who invented the 'replay' button. And what was worse........ a woman was singing to his song.  
Finally, he walked over and turned the CD player off.  
" What did you do that for? I like that song." Chiyo stopped her dancing and glared at her partner.  
" You're getting annoying."  
" But it's CUTE!!!!!"  
Wufei's face crinckled. Cute. She thought his song was cute! She knew very well that it was anounced that that song was his! It fit him perfictly.  
" How dare you think my song is cute Onna!"  
" My name is Chiyo, Wu-man."  
WU-MAN! Now she was calling him Wu-man! That braided baka was gonna die along with the replay man.  
" WELL MY NAME IS CHANG WUFEI ONNA!!!!!"  
" STOP YELLING AT ME AND CALL ME CHIYO YOU PHYCOTIC FREAK!!!!!"  
" ONNA, YOU CAN'T CARRY A TUNE IN A BUCKET. EVEN IF YOU HIRED SOMEONE TO DO IT FOR YOU!"  
Now Chiyo was pissed off. You don't piss Chiyo off. She's 14, has PMS, and can come up with the best things to throw back that she can win the NBA Finals in 2 min flat. Her fists tightened and her lips smiled. This would be sweet.  
" JUSTICE F***ER!!!!!"  
" ARGGGGGGG!!" That was a good one. " DON'T CALL ME THAT!!" Ok it wasn't much but it was something.  
" Fine. I'll call you Asshole instead, Asshole."  
" WHY YOU BITCH! YOU BLUE FOOTED BOOBY!!!!!"  
" MALE HORE!!" She was trying to keep her cool.  
" RELENA!"  
" HOW DARE YOU!!!!! WEAKLING!"  
" F***ED UP SEAL!!!!!!"   
" NATAKU'S BITCH!!!" ( you know he is *smile*)  
" INHORMONE WHALE!!!!"  
" WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND MARINE LIFE???!!! WHY DON'T YOU GO AND LICK THE OCEAN AIR OR SOMETHIMG?????!!!!!!!"  
" MAKE ME!"  
" SURE."  
" HOW?!"  
That was a good question. Chiyo took a while to ponder.  
" I'LL THROW YOU RIGHT OUT THIS WINDOW!!!" She opened up the cutains and window of their office that was 5 stories up from the ground. And wouldn't you know it, an ocean appeared right outside the window.  
" HOW THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT??"  
" Magic," she winked.  
" I KNEW IT! ONNAS ARE HERE TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD AND YOU'RE THEIR F***ING LEADER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
This was all just to perfict for Chiyo. She'd scare him.  
" NO SHIT SHERLOCK, YOU JUST FIGURED THAT OUT!!!!! I THOUGHT A BASTARED LIKE YOU WOULD'VE KNOWN!!!!!" Chiyo walked over and stomped on his foot. (Yes, if you've ever read Never Wish Apon a Tree by Bakamegami-sama, I do this to him too. She's one of my best friends and I do this all the time.)  
" BITCH! WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!"  
" YOU DISERVED IT!!!"  
" WHAT? YOU SCREWED UP ONNA........"  
" Why thank you."  
Wufei stopped. What just happened? She didn't fight back but said 'thank you'. Wait. He nearly jumped for joy when he realized her sugar rushed had passed.  
Chiyo just stood. This wasn't fun anymore. She thought Duo would be more fun to tease......... besides........... he had a scence of humor. With one last look at Wufei she turned on the balls of her feet and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.  
Wufei was still in shock when Chiyo left. One side of his nose was crinkled as he looked to where his opponent was just standing. He walked up to the open window and stuck his haed out. How can you lick air?  
  
  
THAT'S THE F***ING END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
*stops laughing* Well, what do u think? Please R&R. Thanx.  
  
  



End file.
